My Days 'Me Too Sequel'
by Fee Lee
Summary: Perubahan hari xiumin yang tenang menjadi berantakan penuh pekikan. Lumin/Xiuhan couple


**'**

**My Days**

**Me Too Sequel**

'

'

'

* * *

**Morning 7am**

"Minseok... bangun..."

"Xiumin..."

"Xiuxiu..."

"Baozi... bangun..." entah teriakan ke berapa puluh kali dari nyonya kim, dan ketukan di pintu berubah menjadi gedoran

"Minseok cepat bangun, apa kau ingin terlambat ke sekolah ini sudah jam 7 dan kekasihmu sudah menunggu dari setengah jam yang lalu"

Xiumin langsung duduk dari posisinya semula walau terasa sedikit pusing karena gerakan tiba-tibanya itu. Xiumin bangun karena kata-kata terakhir ommanya tadi 'memang sejak kapan aku mempunyai kekasih ?'xiumin membatin

Xiumin belum sepenuhnya sadar, setengah nyawanya masih melayang diatas kepalanya. Xiumin benar-benar mengantuk karena dia baru memejamkan mata menuju alam mimpi saat jam wekernya menunjukan angka 3:45 am dan itu berarti xiumin baru tertidur tiga jam lima belas menit saja.

Setelah matanya sudah bisa terbuka dan pusing dikepalanya sedikit menghilang xiumin langsung berdiri, tapi malangnya dia terpeleset karena menginjak jam weker yang tadi dibantingnya, ini karena menurut xiumin jam weker itu sangat kurang ajar membangunkannya jam 6 pagi. Karena acara terpeleset tadi xiumin berhasil mengumpulkan kembali setengah nyawanya dan masih belum mengerti akan teriakan melengking omma kim yang tadi membuatnya bangun.

'weker sialan, sudah menggangu tidurku, sekarang membuat bokongku sakit' xiumin terus mengumpat sambil berlari menuju kamar mandi bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

Ini sangat berbeda dengan xiumin yang biasa, biasanya xiumin yang akan membangunkan omma dan appanya serta membuat keluarganya sarapan sederhana seperti teh, susu dan roti bakar, tapi lihat sekarang sedikit sentuhan dan kata-kata luhan berhasil mengubah pagi tenang xiumin menjadi berantakan penuh pekikan.

'

'

10 menit sudah berlalu dan xiumin sudah bersiap untuk berangkat kesekolah. Xiumin melesat kebawah meminum beberapa teguk susu yang disiapkan ommanya dan menggigit roti bakar dan kembali berlari menuju pintu depan tapi...

Saat xiumin memasuki ruang tamu xiumin melihat orangtuanya sedang bercakap santai dengan sseorang yang membuat xiumin melongo dan menjatuhkan roti bakar yang tadi digigitnya.

Sekarang kedua orang tua xiumin dan luhan sudah berdiri masing-masing disisi kanan dan kiri xiumin memperhatikan dengan sesama ekspresi lucu dan menggemaskan xiumin.

"minseok tidak bisakah kau menyambut kami dengan ekspresi yang lebih wajar ,, tersenyum misalnya. Setelah membuatnya menunggu hampir 1 jam bukannya memberikan kecupan kau malah memberikan tampang pabbo mu" nyonya kim menjitak kepala xiumin cukup keras, jitakan sang omma membuat xiumin kembali ke dunia nyata.

"yakk... omma bagaimana kalau aku pabbo gara-gara pukulanmu" xiumin mendengus sambil mengusap bekas setuhan sayang ommanya.

"kalau kau menjadi pabbo, omma akan menyuruh luhan untuk mencari kekasih baru yang lebih pintar" jawab omma kim tak kalah sengit sedang wajah xiumin kini sudah memerah, xiumin baru ingat kalau orang yang disebut kekasih oleh ommanya dan menunggunya hampir satu jam adalah luhan.

"sudah hentikan pertengkaran kalian , bukankah kalian sudah hampir terlambat luhan ?" appa kim berkata bijak menengahi pertengkaran sang anak dan istrinya.

Xiumin melirik pergelangan tangannya 07:15 dan berarti lima belas menit sebelum bel berbunyi. Heyy.. xiumin termasuk murid yang jarang terlambat dan bukan berarti tidak pernah, keterlambatannya itu yang membuat xiumin bertatap muka dengan luhan.

"baiklah omma appa kami berangkat dulu" luhan berlalu menggenggam tangan xiumin, kalian tebak bagaimana reaksi xiumin,,, kembali memasang tampang pabbonya,, #menurut omma kim

'omma appa ?' harus bagaimana xiumin mengolah dua kata itu, bisa kalian membantu xiumin karena saat ini otak xiumin tak bisa berjalan seperti dua roda gerigi yang tersumbat oleh kayu dan tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Xiumin masih terlalu terkejut dengan kejutan pada pagi hari ini, dan ini baru dirumah bagaimana dengan nanti di sekolah.

'

'

Sekarang xiumin sudah duduk dibelakang luhan dengan helm yang sudah terpasang dikepalanya entah sejak kapan. Xiumin masih sibuk dengan lamunannya ' apakah kejadian kemarin bukan mimpi ? apa yang tadi dikatakan luhan ? apa yang akan terjadi disekolah ? apa yang harus ku katakan pada d.o dan baekhyun?' Dan berbagai pertanyaan lain. Sedang motor luhan sudah beranjak dari pekarangan rumah keluarga kim menuju sekolah. ckckckc... dan bahkan xiumin benar-benar melupakan sepupunya tao yang menginap dirumahnya.

'

'

'

Motor luhan memasuki pekaran sekolah menuju parkiran, semua orang yang melihat itu langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Ini pemandangan langka, ketua osis yang anti kalau benda pribadinya disentuh orang lain hari ini membonceng seseorang dan orang itu masih sehat dan baik-baik saja. Orang terakhir yang ketahuan memegang motor luhan tidak bersekolah besoknya entah apa alasannya. Jadi sekarang setiap siswa yang melihat itu sekarang diatas kepalanya ada tanda tanya besar.

Belum selesai dengan kejutan 'motor' dari luhan, kini bertambah dengan ketua osis yang menggandeng seseorang di koridor. Xiumin yang risih dan luhan yang tidak peduli. Bagaimana menggambarkan suasana dikoridor saat ini dengan tatapan tajam mengarah pada gandengan tangan luhan dan xiumin pastinya.

"luhan-ssi bisakah kau melepaskan tanganku, semua fansmu seperti akan menelanku hidup-hidup" xiumin berbisik sambil menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona karena perlakuan luhan padanya.

Luhan tidak menggubris perkataan xiumin, dan malah mengeratkan genggamannya. Karena melihat respon yang diberikan luhan xiumin memilih diam mengikuti kemana luhan akan menyeretnya.

'

'

Luhan menyeret xiumin menuju toilet, tampa peduli kalau dua menit lagi bel akan berbunyi. Sesampainya didalam toilet luhan langsung memojokkan xiumin ke dinding yang terperangkap oleh kedua lengan luhan.

Luhan merendahkan wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah xiumin, sedang xiumin sudah memerah memilih menunduk tapi ditahan oleh tangan luhan.

"pertama jangan pernah memanggilku dengan embel-embel ssi lagi, kalau kau tak ingin kucium saat itu juga. Kedua saat berjalan bersamaku tanganmu harus dalam genggamanku dan yang terakhir kalau sampai fans-fans bodohku itu menyentuhmu sedikit saja akan ku pastikan paginya akan berubah gelap" setelah menyelesaikan kata-katanya luhan kembali berdiri tegak seperti semula, sedang xiumin masih terkejut malu, ngeri, bahagia, ah,, entahlah yang pasti xiumin masih berusaha mencerna ucapan luhan sambil sesekali mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

Xiumin tersadar saat tangan luhan kembali menariknya keluar toilet, saat luhan akan membuka pintu toilet luhan kembali berbalik membuat xiumin juga menghentikan langkahnya.

"apa kau mengerti apa yang tadi kukatakan xiu.. " xiumin mengangguk lemah dan luhan mengacak rambut xiumin gemas

"satu lagi peringatkan orang yang berani mendekatimu agar mereka tidak berakhir dirumah sakit" setelah itu luhan siap untuk melangkah meninggalkan toilet tapi luhan kembali berbalik.

"ah.. aku melupakan sesuatu yang penting " luhan kembali menghadap xiumin kembali

"ap... " xiumin tidak bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena luhan sudah menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir xiumin dan xiumin membeku dengan wajah merah padam.

"ayo ku antar ke kelas, kita sudah hampir terlambat" luhan menyeret xiumin untuk keluar toilet setelah melepas ciuman singkatnya. Dan xiumin hanya mengikuti langkah luhan dengan wajah merah yang tertunduk.

'

'

'

Skip Time

Ini sudah satu bulan setelah kejadian pagi xiumin yang kacau, xiumin dan luhan semakin mesra dan luhan sudah dekat dengan dua sahabat xiumin walau,,, ya... lebih sering bercekcok memperebutkan xiumin

'

Jam istirahat

Dulu biasanya xiumin akan tetap dikelas memperhatikan luhan yang sedang main bola dari balik jendela atau kekantin bersama dua sahabatnya, tapi sekarang orang yang dulu selalu diperhatikannya sudah menjadi kekasihnya. Setelah membereskan bukunya xiumin mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pintu kelas disana ada d.o yang melambai padanya.

"hyung ayo makan dikantin.." kata-kata d.o hanya dijawab anggukan mantap oleh xiumin dan beranjak ke arah d.o

Saat xiumin sampai didepan d.o, d.o langsung merangkul xiumin dan beranjak menuju kantin. Tapi baru beberapa langkah xiumin dan d.o meninggalkan kelas d.o sudah didorong kesamping dengan cukup keras untung saja keseimbangan badan d.o cukup bagus kalau tidak dia akan terjatuh dengan tidak elit. D.o menatap tajam pada si pelaku sedang xiumin hanya bisa menatap tak mengerti.

"yakk... luhan hyung apa yang kau lakukan ?" d.o memekik

"jauhkan tanganmu dari kekasihku, jangan pernah menyentuhnya lagi" luhan berkata datar seperti sebuah perintah. Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap xiumin mengabaikan d.o yang siap memuntahkan kekesalannya.

"xiu baby aku ada rapat... setelah rapat nanti aku akan menyusulmu kekantin ok " luhan memberikan wink terbaiknya yang dijawab anggukan oleh xiumin.

"ckckck... cepat pergi sana kau mengganggu acaraku luhan hyung" d.o mendorong luhan pelan dan menggandeng tangan xiumin menuju kantin melewati luhan

"yakkkk... sudah ku katakan jauhkan tanganmu dari kekasihku" kali ini koridor sekolah penuh dengan seruan tidak suka luhan

"aku tidak peduli" d.o kembali melanjutkan langkahnya setelah sedikit berbalik melihat luhan.

Setelah d.o dan xiumin hilang ditikungan luhan tersenyum ' terima kasih sudah membantuku mendapatkannya' dan luhan berbalik menuju ruang osis.

'

'

Dikantin xiumin dan d.o sudah ditunggu oleh baekhyun dengan makanan yang sudah siap untuk dimasukkan ke dalam perut. Saat melihat xiumin dan d.o baekhyun melambaikan tangannya.

"hyung duduk disini" baekhyun menepuk bangku kosong disampingnya mengajak xiumin untuk duduk disampingnya, dan xiumin melaksanakannya.

Setelah xiumin dan d.o duduk baekhyun langsung mengintrogasi xiumin.

"jadi kau punya seseuatu yang ingin kau ceritakan pada kami hyung" baekhyun menurun naikkan alisnya

"apa ?" xiumin bertanya dengan wajah polos

Serentak baekhyun dan d.o menepuk dahinya 'bagaimana xiumin hyung bisa sepolos ini' dua sahabat xiumin membatin.

"tentang luhan hyung.." d.o berinisiatif memberikan clue pada xiumin

"ahhh... " xiumin menganggukan kepalanya pertanda dia mengerti dengan wajah merona tipis

"kita makan dulu ya.. aku lapar" xiumin mengerjapkan matanya penuh harap yang langsung disetujui oleh baekhyun dan d.o

'

'

'Setelah menyelesaikan makannya d.o dan baekhyun kembali bertanya

"jadi..."

"waktu itu...

"awww..."

Pekikan baekhyun membuat xiumin menghentikan ceritanya mengalihkan pandangannya pada baekhun yang duduk disampingnya

Xiumin sekarang bingung, sangat bingung kalau xiumin tidak salah beberapa detik yang lalu baekhyun masih duduk disebelahnya tapi sekarang sudah berganti dengan luhan disampingnya dengan senyuman lebar 'dimana baekhyun ?'

"awww.." kali ini teriakan luhan yang dihadiahi sentuhan cinta dari baekhyun yang sudah berdiri dari jatuh yang tidak elit dari bangku kantin karena dorongan luhan.

"yakk apa yang kau lakukan" luhan mengalihkan pandangannya pada baekhyun

"memberimu pembalasan" baekhyun menjawab enteng

"kalau kau tak ingin mencium lantai lagi, menjauh dari kekasihku" luhan memandang baekhyun tajam

"tidak akan dia sahabatku" baekhyun menjawab tak kalah sengit

"jangan dekat-dekat dengan xiu babyku.." luhan kembali membalas

'

'

Xiumin dan d.o memutar bola matanya bosan. Xiumin memberikan kode pada d.o untuk beranjak dan disetujui oleh d.o

Xiumin dan d.o meninggalkan luhan dan baekhyun yang masih beradu mulut

'

'

"aku sahabatnya tentu aku yang lebih berhak berdekatan dengannya bukan begitu xiumin hyung.." baekhyun ingin meminta pembenaran dari xiumin tapi..

Hanya baekhyun dan luhan yang ada dikantin tak ada lagi d.o dan xiumin.

"xiumin jangan tinggalkan aku disini besama dia.." pekikan baekhyun dan luhan menggema diseluruh kantin

'

'

'

'

Hari-hari yang berat untuk xiumin, menghadapi orang-orang aneh bin ajaib disekelilingnya tapi xiumin menikmati harinya. Ada beberapa fakta mengejutkan yang didapatnya selama dia menjadi kekasih luhan.

Menurut dua sahabatnya kalau xiumin adalah stalker luhan sedang luhan adalah sasaeng xiumin.

d.o, baekhyun dan tao ternyata yang mengerjainya saat xiumin mengira luhan malaikat maut sore itu, ternyata mereka berempat bersekongkol.

'

'

'

Dan setiap baekhyun dan d.o menceritakan kebiasan xiumin mengamati luhan dari jauh, luhan selalu akan menyela **'ME TOO'**

**'**

**'**

**END**

* * *

'

Udah kan...  
Fee udah nepatin janji buat buat sequel Me Too  
Mudah-mudahan gak mengecewakan..

Ya.. walaupun sequelnya gak sesuai dengan keinginan kalian  
terima aja #bawa golok

#dilempar sendal

Akhir kata #sok formal

Bye Bye

#lambai lambai...

'


End file.
